bakupediahfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Savage-Darkus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakupedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Kuso page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquos rules (Talk) 00:48, September 3, 2011 This is my talk page so always be polite. If you are here to defy mah orders go away. If you want help IDC ask Aquos rules. Oy A bit extreme blocks, don't you think? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 01:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Calm down...that's not being harsh, that's being cruel... Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but blocking them for indef limits their actives on central. Just saying, forever isn't always good. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That was VERY mean. I'm leaving. Forever. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 21:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) AR said we are suppose to be ourselves here and happy. Guess not. GOODBYE. never coming to THIS place again. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 21:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WAY TO GO SAVAGE! YOU JUST EARNED A 2 WEEK BLOCK Reply The thing is, I've never seen you or AR really apologize for what you've said and done. And even when you do, you seem to do something else to mess with users, whether on purpose or not. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but I can't do that. I already have a life that needs attending. (Not saying you don't have a life..). But, I'm really busy with school and other things.. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 22:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Listen Tell your brother to leave AOH alone ! AOH is only fighting back at Aquos because he's being attacked, even though he through the first punch. Look if Aquos doesn't stop at least messaging him on my wiki, I'll have to block him for a really, really, really long time. If he doesn't want that, he'd better stop. All I'm asking is that he stop messaging AOH, on my wiki. Easy enough ? Good. I'm tired of dealing with their constant fighting on my wiki. 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 15:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well The BW's not gonna go bye bye. 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 20:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahem.. AOH IS NOT YOUR MASTER ! GO HOLD ON TO SOMEBODY ELSE'S LEG ! Good day sir... 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 21:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) HE'S A DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK. He really is. He's disrespectful, and a total ass. Though he does have his good times....those are rare...but your Masters' a major ass hole... 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 00:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Your "Master" thinks your a moron... Your.....reta- how IS THAT PICTURE FAKE ?! Ask AOH, he might tell you... Maybe you are g--goodbye... 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 00:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :The reason for that message was because you keep on switching sides. Whose side are you on, AOH's, or AR's? By now I would infer AR's, but some of your behaviour says otherwise. Also, AOH never asked to be your master. You decided that on your own, and AOH never saw himself as your master, if you hadn't gotten the hint from some of his comments ("Why does everyone call me 'Master'?"). :Also, what you said on 84's talk page was rather amusing. "No re-promoting yourself or you'll be blocked for a year." But then, he could just re-promote and unblock himself. You have no way of stopping him from doing that, which makes the warning sort of useless. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Confusion First off, Aquos rules was harassing us, which was why Staff gave him a global block. Secondly, you were blocked on the Bakugan Wiki for violating the Sockpuppeting Policy, since you are allowing AR to dodge a block by using your account. Thirdly, I am not eight, AR said that "he is 18 and that I am probably 8," so I replied that if I WERE 8, then I would be one heck of a smart 8-year old. But no, I am not eight, and I am above the legal age for joining most websites. I mean, if an eight-year-old were typing this, then you should be very worried about the fact that an 8-year-old is calmer than you are in this situation. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 14:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Listen, things would probably be a whole lot better if you calmed down a bit and stopped using caps lock. Caps lock on the internet = Yelling. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we can't tell the depth of your voice on the internet. It's like a language, Caps lock means yelling. Can't stress that enough. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Aren't you two sharing the account? I was talking to AR for the whole "yelling at people and calling me 8". And I can understand Artemis getting on your nerves, she's been trolling lately. Even the other Admins would take your side for that. :As for the "English curriculum" part, here's a message from A2, which I agree with: "Don't see how the English curriculum and the American one would have such difference in grammar." Grammar is the same, spelling usually but not always. :I am not aware of Alpha's "loser" joke, to be honest with you. (He probably doesn't dare do it when I'm around, since I'd flip out on him). And if I remember something, Aquos said something rude as well, which resulted in that block. I'm not too sure on that one. (Update: I'm currently talking to Alpha about it) :As for the whole gist with AOH, Admins are ''supposed to keep tabs on what other users are doing right or wrong, since that leads to promotions/demotions/warnings/blocks, etc. In my opinion, AOH was doing what he was supposed to do, but then again, our ideas on the purpose of an Administrator are different. Also, he called you a "moron" because you kept on switching sides, so we had no idea what exactly your purpose was. :As for AR's confusion, he should probably contact an Admin about that, not Dark. To be honest, Dark was completely wrong :/. Becoming an Admin depends on a lot of factors, and you don't need to become a rollback to be an Admin. When an Admin leaves, we either leave the space empty, or choose someone whom we deem to be fit. (You might want to have said that earlier, which would have cut out half the crap and the fighting, and AR might still be on the Wiki). :Again, we AREN'T self-serving. AR's confusion, and a lack of clarification, made us infer that he had no idea what he was doing. And since AR responded by yelling at us, rather than explaining what he thought was going to happen with the whole rollback thing, just further proved our belief. And AR said himself that he was "'crying' to get sympathy". Things like that do not go down well. As we've said before, you just don't cry over a position. AR was the ONLY user in the history of our Wiki to "cry" over a position. :As far as I'm concerned, Aquos WAS harassing us/others. Also, why exactly was CoolToonBaku or whoever telling Aquos about "deleting" stuff? He hasn't been here for a long, long, LONG time. The reason that Dart/Dark are allowed to give warnings is because we trust them to hand them out. Cool was never given any permission to give people warnings. AR should've contacted an Admin about that. :And no, I am not going to block them, since they are a vital part of the community. Also, I have no say over global blocks, so AR's just going to have to sit it out and wait. :Oh, and AR already HAD his second chance. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with the Ji Incident, which is why I'm acting this way. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If Aquos was in doubt, then he should've asked someone whom he was CERTAIN was an Admin (like A2). Also, usually we have our status on our user page to let people know if we're Admins or not, not that AR would have known. ::About Aquos not knowing the rules, we DID give them to him. He just deleted the welcome message telling him the rules. I'm sorry, but that excuse doesn't really work. ::To be honest, then why is he on the internet without somebody accompanying him? I don't know about Australia, but that's what we usually do in the US. People with mental disabilities, if they're severe enough that they can't interpret things as quickly as normal people, usually have people assisting them. ::As for the LQ pictures, since AR has DS, I'll infer that he doesn't know about screenshots either, right? ::About Wiki deletions, the only way they'll be deleted if its sole purpose was to harass or whatnot. For example, I had the Steelearth14 Wiki because a user was trying to start a hate club against him. ::And I've explained the block already. The 3-day one was for harassment. It was changed to a perma because the way things stand, AR's just going to keep getting reported and blocked over and over again. Better to keep him away from a place that'll just give him more misery. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::"'AR is starting right now. The task for you two is to say to AOH that he deserves a 10 year block then spam his page. Hope you and Aquos suceed- 'I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 21:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC)". :::Huh, so you honestly think I'm going to let you back after reading that? Oh, and if you go through with it, you're screwed since you can be globally blocked like AR is right now. If you do it anonymously, you're still screwed. That's how one vandal got blocked, for posting inappropriate sites (not Ji, some random screwball who was never able to come back again, no matter how many IPs he used ...) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::No, no he did not. Plus HE should be blocked and your not the boss of me, Aquos stole info AND harassed people. Spy vs. Spy! 01:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello,can you make me Administrator for this Wkia please? Your faithfuly. I am Starscream,Megatron's right arm 00:32, February 3, 2017 (UTC)